digne de toi
by xila12
Summary: Je me tord sous la douleur, j'ai si mal...mais je suis heureuse, tu es là, aux derniers instants de ma vie... voici un petit OS DM/HG triste.Soyez indulgents,je n'en suis qu'à mes débuts.


**bon, voilà mon premier OS. il peut avoir quelques erreurs autant en ortho que en ce qui conserne de publier des fics car je ne suis pas trop anglais et je ne me promène pas tout le temps avec un dictionnaire sur moi.**

**vos conseils m'intéressent.**

* * *

- Endoloris !!

Lorsque c'est mots franchissent tes lèvres, je m'attends à une douleur intenable mais c'est seulement une douce chaleur qui envahit mon corps glacé. J'ai passé trop de temps dans ce minuscule cachot, en attendant patiemment que tu te décides à m'interroger. Mais petit à petit, cette flamme de réconfort se transforme en une centaine de petites aiguilles qui me torturent de partout. Puis la douleur s'amplifie, deviens intenable. Je me tort, je souffre tellement…mais je ne cris pas. Je ne veux pas te monter ma faiblesse. Je dois être forte pour toi.

Ta voix, d'habitude douce malgré la moquerie et le dédain qui percent à travers chacune de tes phrases est maintenant froide, avec une pointe de cruauté. Mais comme j'aime l'écouter, même quand elle prononce les mots qui provoquent ma souffrance.

Tu n'es pas obligé mais tu le fais et je t'en suis reconnaissante car tu n'as pas pitié. Il n'y a rien de plus humiliant pour moi que de recevoir ta pitié alors que je veux me montrer digne de toi. Car je sais que le fais de devenir mangemort est un vrai supplice, autant physique que moral et aujourd'hui je te prouve que moi aussi je suis capable de supporter la souffrance.

Je me tords sous la douleur, j'ai si mal. Mon visage se crispe, mes yeux versent des larmes à torrent, mes lèvres sont maintenant en sang mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. J'ai toujours été faible, celle qu'on devait protéger. Avec mes amis, j'étais la fille seulement bonne à faire des recherches dans les livres, toujours enfermée à la bibliothèque. Pour toi aussi d'ailleurs je ne suis que le petit rat de bibliothèque. Mais aujourd'hui je suis fidèle à ma maison, je suis courageuse.

Lorsque la douleur s'arrête, j'ouvre doucement les yeux et reprend péniblement ma respiration. Je croise ton regard, noble et hautain et dans tes yeux gris acier vois toute la haine que tu me réserves. Il y a longtemps que mes yeux ont passés cette étape : « de la haine à l'amour » comme on dit.

Je te souris et murmure faiblement « merci ». Oui, merci de me détester car au moins je suis quelqu'un à tes yeux, merci de ne pas m'épargner, merci pour autrefois… Te souviens-tu de ces années à Poudlard, quand tu étais notre principal rival ? Toujours des moqueries, des coups bas, de la haine. Il est loin le temps ou je te haïssais. Notre aversion l'un envers l'autre, il n'en reste plus aucune trace dans mon cœur. L'amour l'a effacée, comme les mots sur le sable disparaissent petit à petit laissant place à la mer qui reprend ses droits.

Je te regarde. Mon rêve se réalise : te voir jusqu'aux derniers instants de ma vie. Et tu es là, devant moi. Tes magnifiques cheveux blonds tombent, humides de sueur, sur ton front blanc. Ta peau semble encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Tu as peut-être compris que je t'aimais et peut-être une pointe de remord à percée ton cœur impénétrable.

Tu relèves ta baguette, tes lèvres s'entrouvrent doucement, prononcent le sort qui décidera de mon destin… et cette fois, la douleur est deux fois plus violente, insupportable. Mais je ne cris toujours pas, je sais que c'est ça que tu espères, que je te montre ma faiblesse. Je pense à mon meilleur ami ; il m'avait prévenu que je courrai à la mort en venant ici. Je voulais absolument savoir si tu avais changé. Non, il avait raison. Si tu savais, j'ai espéré jusqu'au dernier moment que tu avais rejoint notre camp, que tu avais choisi la vie au lieu de côtoyer la mort, que tu avais choisi le bonheur. Mais je suis quand même heureuse…

Tu arrêtes de nouveau et ta voix résonne dans ma tête, gravée éternellement…c'est ce que je voulais, t'entendre une dernière fois…un dernier sourire…

- Avada Kedavra !


End file.
